Dawn To Dusk  Alec&Loulle
by Hani Reina
Summary: Loulle is a newborn vampire , bitten by Aro .   She has stolen Alec's heart , right from the beginning .   What will Alec do , now that Loulle is in the Volturi too ?
1. Prolouge : The biting

**Twilight Saga : Dawn To Dusk**

Prolouge :

Everyone around me is desperate to get out . They scream and shout . I don't . I am ready to die . Yet , I still couldn't believe on what I was seeing . Crimson-eyed , pale-skin coloured people are biting humans on the neck .

I'm not stupid . I could guess they were vampires . But , what is happening ? Everyone of my friends are having their blood sucked out slowly . One by one . I could be next . I don't want anyone to attack me . No biting . Nuh-uh .

In the corner of my eye , I saw a beautiful , angelic-faced girl staring at me in pure anger . She had shiny blonde hair , tied up neatly in a high bun . The more she stared at me , the more her crimson eyes narrowed at me . Soon , she cried out in fury .

In less than a second , a handsome guy came beside her . His brown hair was silky smooth , without touching it , I just knew . The girl pointed a finger at me . The guy stared in my sea-coloured eyes with his blood-red eyes . I backed away , slowly . Step by step , making sure I won't trip on any of my friend's bodies .

The whole time I was staring at this guy , I was totally hypnotised . I was melting in his stare . My heart pounded , hard and fast . He flinched , and he turned away . His face was all scrunched up , like he was hurt . I heard him say to the girl , " I can't hurt her . I am sorry . " He glared at me , and walked away slowly .I wondered why .

I didn't really have the time to think because the girl lunged for my throat straight after that guy left . She was nimble , I could say that .

I won't allow her to even touch me . Especially on my throat . NO ! Anger was burning strong in me . My hands were guarding my face , and I shut my eyes tight . To my astonishment , something , something I didn't know , just came soaring out of my body . Or soul . I didn't know .

A great force . The force was strong enough to make the girl fall on the floor . The force surprised me so much that I fel backwards on my buttocks . She screamed and hissed and growled at me .

I looked around swiftly . I am the only human left alive . I scrambled around , trying to stand up . I was too tired . Soon , more red-eyed people crowded around me in a wide circle . I looked around for the brown-haired guy , but my eyesight got blurry . There was too many fast movements which made me dizzy .

I didn't move . A lifeless body . One of the red-eyed people crouched down , and grabbed my chin . He turned my face upwards , staring in my eyes . What's up with staring today ? He bent lower , his mouth aiming for my throat .

I tried my hardest to push him away . I struggled , I squirmed . I gave up . I am going to die .

This is it . This is the end . The person bit me , and I felt excruciating pain in one second , and the other second , numb . I had no more senses . Not even one .

I was left drifting . Drifting inside my own mind .


	2. The fire & burn

**Chapter 1 :**

I regained my conscious , a fire burning inside me . I didn't feel like moving , I just wanted to stay like this . Unmoving . Away from reality . Back to dreams . I heard voices in the reality world .

" How long more , do you think ? " a deeply accented voice asked . How long more to what ?

" It has been three days . I think in around a few more minutes she will awaken , now that she has her five senses again , " a familiar voice said . I've heard that voice before . I racked my minds ,until I concluded .

It is the brown-haired guy . 

The left side of my body started to burn . I could endure . In a few seconds , my right side of my body burned even more . It stopped after a while . My heart thudded really fast , as a burn started to circle it . It pounded faster and faster , thumping to survive . I held my breath , am I going to die ? 

" Soon . Really soon , " a sweet , high-pitched voice said excitedly . Some people shushed her .

My heart stopped beating . I waited for my soul to drift out of my body or something . Well , I'm dead , right ?

" Can you hear me ? " the deeply accented voice asked , his fingers ( I think ) lightly brushed on my skin . Wait . Am I even dead ?

My eyes flew open . The first thing I saw were the seven colors of the rainbow surrounding the light bulb at the ceiling . It was so magnificent looking . The dust caught my attention . I though dust was just some disgusting , grey stuff . Yet , now it's a beautiful artwork . The way it circled the light bulb sends shivers down my spine .

I inhaled in shock of seeing everything so clear , and immediately realized that that was probably the wrong thing to do . I could taste the dust , the honey-smell and just air . It was such a nice taste . I sat up slowly .

I placed my hands on where my heart used to be . No thumping .

" Have I no heart ? " I asked , curious . My voice chimed like triangles being plated together perfectly . A person with long , jet-black hair smiled sadly . " We don't need any heart , little one . "

I looked around of the people crowding around me . The person with long , jet-black hair asked me , " Your name , little one ? "

I thought of that for a mere 0.6 seconds . " Loulle Rozen , " I said in a musical voice . I admired my new voice for a while for the second time . " Lou-elle , " the familiar voice echoed after me . I stared at the brown-haired guy . He was even more perfect with this clear vision of mine . His brown hair had no dark roots or anything . His skin is flawless . He is lean and the most hottest and handsome guys I have ever seen .

What am I ? I suddenly wondered . I realised that the people crowding around me had the same flawless skin as the brown-haired guy . Each and everyone of them had crimson eyes .

The person with jet-black hair said , " I am Aro . Your creator . Your master . Please , call me Master . "

Master ? Okay , now I am totally confused . " Wha-what ? What do you mean , Master ? " I added the master hesitantly . Maybe I'm in the show Punk'd ?

Aro smiled serenely to himself . He clapped his hands together . " I bit you and I created you , a vampire , " he whispered excitedly .

Okay , my head is spinning . I am a vampire now ? Then how can I stand the brightness of the light bulb now ? Aren't I suppose to burn ? Maybe the stories I heard were fakes . This is reality .

I looked at everyone again . I saw the angelic faced girl , staring right at me , expressionless. I flinched from her stare .

" Wha-what is vampires in reality ? " I asked Aro . Aro laughed . It sounded like low bells ringing together in unison .

" Why don't you let . . . Alec ? " Aro nodded at the brown-haired guy , who looked back at him in surprise .

Alec . So that's his name .

" Well , a vampire is as pale as a sheet of paper . They sparkle like diamonds in the sunlight . Their eyes are mostly red , but I'll explain more in time . We have super speed , strength , sight , hearing , taste . . . name it all . We drink blood , _human _blood . Oh , and they don't get burned if they see sunlight , garlics or crosses , " he explained , his eyes locked on mine .

All my senses , my strength and all has been increased . I have to drink blood now . Joy . I wonder how I looked like . I couldn't really remember how I look like when I was human . It was so annoying trying to go back to human memories . There's like , this mist covering it , protecting it .

I suddenly remembered a memory . It was so blurry , but I could see the vampires drinking my friend's blood . . .

My hands flew to my throat , I gasped . A sharp pain hit my throat unexpectedly with great force . Oh , it was killing me ! I breathed in and out in wrong rhythms , trying desperately to make this pain go away . It was like someone burned a fire in my throat .

I coughed , and spluttered . All because I thought of human blood . . .

" You're feeling the burn ? Breathe in slowly , little one . And tell me what you smell , " Aro said , smirking .

I did on what I was told . I closed my eyes , and took a deep breathe .

I smelled the dust , it came with great impact . Nice . I smelled something honey-like . Then came the smell of roses , freesia and sunflowers . . . I smelled a different variety of flowers .

To my surprise , I smelled a different kind of smell . Even though it smelled like a mixture of roses and orchids , it sent a burn straight to my throat again . I opened my eyes in surprise .

" What is that ? " I managed to breath out .

" Little one , you are thirsty . You are craving . _For human blood ,_" Aro whispered the last three words in my ear . I shivered uncontrollably .

Aro stood up straight and walked to a door , leaving me . " Alec , " Aro turned to stare at Alec with a wide grin on his face . " Teach the little one manners , come to the room when Demetri warns you that _they _is coming . "

Alec looked surprised , but nodded and said , " Yes , Master . "

Everyone left slowly , the first to leave was Aro . He must be the leader of this . . . vampires . Everyone followed Aro . But the angelic-faced girl nudged him with a sincere smile on her before leaving .

In 7.6 seconds later , we were alone . I placed my feet on the ground ever since I had become a vampire . I gingerly stood on my own two feet . I looked up . Alec was staring at my every movement .

I waited for me to blush , but there was no heat on my cheeks . Alec chuckled . He handed me a small mirror , one I used to have when I was human .

" I thought you might want to look at yourself first , " he smiled . If I was human , my heart would probably be thumping really hard now . I took the mirror and took a deep breath .

I looked at my reflection .

I admired this beautiful girl on the mirror . Her features are all sharp and define . Her crimson eyes were even darker than Alec's . Her dark auburn hair was wavy and there was no dark roots . Her fringe was perfect , the right length . She was pale , really pale . Her skin shimmered under the weak light .

I love looking at this pretty girl .

_Who was she ? _I asked myself in horror .

Is that me ? That can't be me ! I had chubby cheeks , very rosy . I had turquoise eyes , like the sea . My hair stays the same , but longer and darker , thank goodness . I was fair , but now I am totally pale . What happened to all my chubbiness ? Since when have I been 'sharp and defined' ?

I looked up to stare horribly at Alec . " Who is she ? " I choked out . My voice still sounded really nice even though it was all choked up .

Alec chuckled . " She is you , dear . Don't be alarmed . Our looks are also more . . . beautiful ? Handsome ? " he explained . He pointed to himself . " I mean , look at me . Aren't I handsome ? " he joked , grinning .

I had to laugh at that joke . Yet , in my mind , I was thinking . . . _ Hell yeah , you're hot too . . . _

I pushed that thought away . I don't think Master would be pleased in me having a crush on Alec . I looked at my reflection again , and smiled .

My high cheekbones and dimples showed . They stayed with me since I was a human . Thankfully . I could get used to this beautiful girl .

The beautiful Loulle Noelle Rozen .

I giggled . Never had I called myself beautiful . I wasn't the one of the pretty girls back when I was a human .

_Back when I was a human . . ._

It was as though I had been a vampire for like , a century . Then I remembered what Aro had said to Alec .

" Alec , " I said , hoping to get his attention . I didn't need to do that . I had his fullest attention from the beginning . Now , as I stared at him , his eyes bore in mine .

" Yes , dear ? " he answered , looking genuinely curious .

He called me dear twice .

" When Aro said _they _, who are _they _? " I asked , empathizing on the word _they _.

" _They _are humans , Loulle . Humans that we will be drinking from . Tourists , innocently coming here to see _statues _, us , " he empathized on statues . So we will be killing innocent people ? I was alarmed at that idea .

" Do we have a choice ? " I asked , fidgeting , twiddling with my hair . Alec seems to be impressed with what I was doing .

" Yes , we do . But you may not like it . And dear , why are you fidgeting ? " he asked , looking bemused .

I froze . " Why ? Can't I ? " I stared at him with big , wide eyes .

He shook his head . " Oh no , it's just , " he smiled at me . " Newborn vampires usually like to stand still . "

" Wha-what , did you just call me ? " I asked , my voice got higher . I couldn't help noticing that Alec had high cheekbones too . God , can he get even more attractive ?

Alec chuckled once more . " Newborn vampires . Meaning new vampire . Just got bitten , " he said .

I guess Aro bit me . But I couldn't be sure . I probably should ask .

" Who bit me ? " I asked , wondering how many questions I had ask . Alec looked away for a while . It seems like he was thinking .

" Aro , " he answered , looking back at me . His red eyes are so . . .

I blinked . Red eyes . " What about the eyes ? " I asked .

Alec laughed . " Dear , you ask too many questions . "

I bit my lip . Ouch , my lips hurt a bit . I'm not used to my super sharp vampire teeth on my granite hard skin . I hope I got the description right . Oh well .

" But to answer your question , our eyes are natural red . If we are really thirsty , it will be black , like the night sky . For those who take the _other choice _ , have golden-honey eyes , " Alec replied , looking ever so serious suddenly .

" What's the - " I started to ask again .

But the door opened before I got to finish asking my question . A guy's head popped in . He had olive-skin and light , brown hair . " Alec , Loulle , they are coming . Hurry , " he quickly said .

In 1.2 seconds . That's how fast he said that . And in 0.3 seconds , he had left .

Alec took my hand in his suddenly . We had the same temperature , but I felt all zingy in me . Like I just had an electric shock .

" Well , dear , are you ready to go ? " he asked me , smiling .


	3. Humans  Dinner

**Chapter 2 :**

We ran with the same speed . While I ran , I wondered about the fact that I didn't lose my breath or something . Instead , the more I ran , the more energenized I became .

Also , when I was human , when I ran , everything around me was a blur . And I ran super slowly when I was a human . Now that I have super speed , I had probably thought that when I ran , everything around me will just be a mixture of colours . But no . Everything was crystal clear . I took note on which way we went to this mysterious place we are going .

Finally , Alec came to a stop .

" How do you feel running super fast ? " he asked me , gently tucking in a strand her behind my ear . Thank goodness vampires can't blush .

I smiled shyly . " It was fun . "

Alec then caressed my face . " Do you remember anything from the night you were bitten ? " he whispered softly , curving his hand to gently hold my cheek .

I couldn't breathe . I couldn't move .

" Not really . . . " I breathed the two words out . Alec put down his hand , staring in my eyes . His eyes are so alluring . So stunning .

" Come , follow me , " he said , and turned his back to me . I did on what I was told .

Damn it , Alec is . . . Hot . Handsome . Attractive . Alluring . Stunning . _Seducing . . . _

We reached in front of two big doors . Alec opened it slowly . We walked in , side by side .

" Alec . . . Loulle . . . just in time , " Aro came walking towards us , arms opened wide . I raised my eyebrows . Is Aro always to home-friendly ? He treats us all like bestfriends .

Aro came closer to Alec and took his hand . He clutched Alec's hand tightly and stared intently at Alec's face , his milky-eyes glinting . His face had a wide , goofy grin on it . Then he faced me .

" Very interesting , Alec . Such _different_ thoughts from you ! " he exclaimed , laughing out loud . Only Aro was laughing . I glanced at Alec . His face was all scrunched up with emotion , in fear .

I wondered why . _Such different thoughts from you . _Thoughts . Does that mean Aro can read people's minds ? I looked at Aro in alarm . What if he is reading my mind now ?

_No , I don't want him too . They are __**private **_. A rush of anger went through me , it went straight to my head . Suddenly , it felt as though someone just covered my head with . . . something . I don't know how to describe the feeling . I shook my head in confusion . My head feels . . . bubbled up .

Aro let go of Alec's hand . Alec opened his eyes slowly , staring at me . " Let Aro hold your hand , " he said softly . I raised my eyebrows . That sounded so wrong . Aro held out his hand to me .

" You may do the honours , little one , " he said , grinning .

I examined Aro's face for a while . Is that enthusiasm I see ? Oh , he's having real fun invading in privacy . What an evil person . Oh well . He is my master .

Without any more second thoughts , I placed my hand and curved it slightly so that Aro could clutch it easier . Once I placed my hand , Aro hissed .

I looked in wonder when I saw Aro's face changed expression . About 2.3 seconds ago , it was ecstasy . Now , it's anger . Real anger . More like frustated actually .

Out of the blue , someone pushed me away from Aro . I let go of my hand and stumbled backwards but stopped myself from falling . I looked up and it was _Alec _who had pushed me away from Aro . He was standing defensively in front of Aro , hands in front of him , ready to attack .

Aro's eyes were blank as they stared at Alec . I looked around the room . I realised there was the angelic-faced girl and some other peop – _vampires . _

" Alec , you . . . pushed me ? " Aro said slowly . Aro suddenly started laughing very loudly , all alone again . Now I'm really thinking that Aro is a crazy vampire who laughs all the time . Ha ha ha .

I blinked my eyes three times , even though I didn't even feel like wanting too . I did it because I was confused .

" Master , I'm sorry . I just thought you were going to hurt her , " Alec waved his hand at my direction , his face emotionless . Why would Aro hurt me ? Did I do anything wrong ?

Aro smiled . " I was just . . . frustrated . Her mind is empty , blank . I can't read it . Just like Mrs Bella Cullen , " he chuckled , rubbing his hands together .

Wait . Aro can't read my mind ?

" You can't . . . read my mind ? " I said unexpectedly . _Shit . _I wasn't suppose to say that . Great . I just said what I just thought .

Aro shook his head sadly .

The whole room was silent . Noone was breathing . Well , of course not . Why do we need to breath ? But when we breath , the smell is just so -

" Master , I can smell them . They are very close , " a high-pitched voice spoke up , breaking the silence . Aro took a deep breathe , inhaling everything .

" Yes , you are right , Jane . Everyone , take your positions , Heidi will be coming really soon , " Aro went to the front , where there were two other vampires sitting on two of the three grand chairs . Aro went and sit and the middle one .

Gosh , Aro must really be the master .

I looked at Alec , who was rushing to be at the angelic-faced girl's side . " What are we suppose to do now ? " I asked , looking around . Everyone was just standing still in different postures .

" Come here now , " the angelic-faced girl hissed , her red eyes glittering . I went to her side and she whispered , " Strike a pose , and _don't move _or else you won't get any dinner ! "

I stood still , unmoving . Dinner ? Now humans are dinner to me ?

Oh dear , I hear footsteps . Chattering people . I feel all fuzzed up now . I'm going to drink human blood soon ! Wonder what it tastes like . I hope it tastes something like chocolate or something . Mmm . As I thought that , I felt a burn on my throat . Nevermind , I can relieve that burn soon . . .

The door big doors opened , with a smooth voice saying , " Now we are going to be entering where all the Volterra's most beautiful statues of all are . Come in , and enjoy . "

People started swarming in . Instantly , the smell was so overpowering . It smelled like too much flowers , but the combination was perfect . I managed to move my eyes a teeny weeny bit , and saw the people .

_My dinner . . . _

They don't technically look appetizing . I've never dreamed of eating a muscle man or a fat , old lady . But it's the inside that counts , right ?

Some of them were clutching rosaries . Some were muttering prayers . Some were just ' Oooh , Aaah-ing ' . Some looked half-sleepy .

The two doors closed .

I just realised something .

Their fate is sealed . They are going to die . Even if they're not , look at me . They won't survive being human . If their lucky , they will become a vampire . I felt pity for them . If only they knew .

The tour guide , or Heidi , called them to look at Aro . " Now , this is the most oldest sculpture of them all . Look closely . . . " her voice tailed off . Her eyes started glintering , her mouth curving to be an evil smile .

Nothing happened . Nobody moved .

In 1.2 seconds , Aro jumped on a chubby woman , who was clutching a rosary . All hell broke loss .

Everyone started running around , screaming their heads out . The angelic-faced girl jumped on a obesed man , and started biting his neck . I heard slurping noises . I could only guess that she was drinking his blood greedily .

Alec came beside me . " Go on , jump on one of them , " he instructed me .

" And bite their necks ? " I asked , nervously .

Alec nodded .

Okay . This should be easy . I spot a lady with large eyes , scanning the area . I just need to hop abit . . .

I landed on the woman's back . She screamed in terror , and tried shaking me off . I'm starting to feel a bit scared of this lady . She is so aggresive . Wait . I have to bite her neck now .

I carefully bit her neck where I could feel the blood pounding to the heart . The woman stared at me and muttered , " Have mercy on me . "

Her blood oozed out , and I sipped a bit of it . Mmm . I stared at the woman . Her eyes were shining and blank , her breathe uneven . I could see tears coming out and I just felt so sorry for her .

I licked my lips and muttered , " Rest in peace . "

Quickly , I drank out all her blood . The taste was addictive , in a way I can't explain . I just _have _to drink her blood fast . It was just like how when I was human and I _had _to drink carrot juice super fast or else the taste will disappear . The blood is hot and warm , like hot chocolate . Yummy .

To my frustration , I finished all the blood already . I threw the dehydrated body on the floor , and licked my lips .

_I need more ._

A vampire with dark blonde hair came closer to me , smirking . " Hey newborn , you can have another one , you know ? " she said .

Instantly , I felt jubilant . " Seriously ? " I asked , scanning the room . There was around 8 more humans , and they _all _look tempting .

The dark blonde shrugged her shoulders . " Why not ? This _is _our dinner afterall . "

She's got a good point .

Like a cheetah , I ran and bumped onto a muscular man , who shouted , " OH GOD ! HELP ME ! "

I managed to mumble , " Rest in peace , " before I bit his neck . His blood oozed out really slowly , but I sucked it out fast . In around 10.62 seconds later , the muscular man is dehydrated . I felt better , but my throat still burned . All the humans were all dead by now .

" Well , our dinner is all eaten ! Or drank technically , " Aro said outloud , and I heard a few giggles and chuckles from other vampires .

Alec came to my side . " So , how was it ? " he asked , smiling at me .

I smiled back at him . " Tasty , addictive . . . but why is my throat still burning ? " I asked him , pointing to my throat .

" Because you're a newborn . . . " his voice drifted away when Aro started saying , " Little one ! "

I'm guessing ' Little one ' is me .

" Yes , master ? " I said loudly , my voice sounds pretty sweet . Okay , that just sounded vain .

Aro walked closer to me and held out his hand to me . He wants to read my mind , again . _NO ! _Again , my head feels all bubbled up . Weird . When Aro was just a metres away from me , I held out my hand to him and he quickly took it .

I felt all nervous , as silence loomed in the room .

Aro sighed . " I still cannot read her mind , " he said sadly . He let go of my hand .

" Everyone , go out to your rooms and . . . have fun . Come back when you hear the bell , " Aro said , turning his back to me and walking to his chair . " Oh , and Jane ? "

The angelic-faced girl said , " Yes , master ? "

Aro just waved his hand , " Show Loulle to her room . "

Jane looked at me , her crimson eyes wide while taking me in . " I still can't hurt her , " I heard her mumble to Alec . Alec chuckled .

" Come on , Loulle . I will show you to your room , " she said in a bored tone . As she walked away , I followed her . All the vampires stared at me as I walked past . I feel so self-conscious .

As we walked out of the room , there was an awkward silence between Jane and me .

Trying to make a conversation , I said , " So. You are Jane ? "

The moment I said it , I realised it sounded stupid . Damn it . Jane gave me the what-the-hell kind of look and answered , " Yes. "

We walked on a long hallway and stopped at the furthest room of all . Jane faced me and placed her hands on her hip .

" This is your room , " she pointed at a door . " And as a matter of fact , I am Alec's twin sister . I've seen the way you look at him . You fancy him . Well , I don't approve _at all ! _" With that , she ran back , leaving me all alone .

Feeling confused , I faced the door to my room . The door is dusty and made of wood . Any vampire can easily break this door . I noticed there was a key on the keylock . Dust was circling it beautifully . I unlocked the door , and took out the key . I stared at the key , staring at the lines and the curves . . .

Then I opened the door .

My room is quite small . But big enough so that it is comfortable . There is a bed , and I wondered for a while whether vampires can sleep . A wardrobe at the side and a dressing table with a matching chair . Also , there is an empty bookshelf and a drawer beside it . And a sofa .

Nice . I like this room . It's azure in colour . The ceiling and floor is black while the whole room is just azure . No windows , dark . But you can switch on the lights . I realised I didn't even switched on the lights . Cool . I can kind-of see in the dark now .

I stepped inside my room and looked at myself at the mirror of the dressing table . Suddenly , there was a figure behind my reflection . I half-screamed , then I realised it was Alec .

" Hey , relax . Sorry if I had scared , " Alec said , holding my shoulders and smiling at me .

I coughed in embarrassment . " Um , it's okay . "

" Did Jane said anything to you ? She seemed really . . . pissed off , " Alec asked me , curious . Should I say what she said to Alec ?

" Oh , nothing in particular ! Just that . . . she . . um . . doesn't like bright colours ! " I said brightly , giving him a fake smile . I got the ' bright colours ' from my pale pink summer dress that I just happened to be wearing .

Alec stared at me in confusion . " Are you sure she sa - " he started to ask but I managed to push him out from my room .

" Yeah ! Err , I need to change my clothes now ! See you ! " I exclaimed , and closed the door quickly .

Phew . Time to change .

I opened the wardrobe and saw many bras and underwears . . . then I saw the clothes . Black . I see all black . I rummaged through them and saw that all were exactly the same . A cardigan with a hood and black skinny jeans .

Oh well .

I quickly changed into a cardigan and jeans . I opened the drawers at my dressing table and saw makeup . I didn't know vampires can use makeup . I picked a black eyeshadow and started applying it .

Then I found strawberry lipgloss and started applying that too . I found a brush and started brushing my hair neatly , and started tying it in a loose French braid . My favourite hairsytle when I was a human .

With that , I opened the door to my room and gasped when I saw who was outside . Waiting .

_Alec . . ._

**-  
I say : **_HEY . In my opinion , this chapter is boring . This isn't my best chapter . But I hoped you had enjoyed it :D REVIEWS~ _


End file.
